Our Little Baby
by Claraferllia
Summary: keluarga Akashi dianugrahi seorang malaikat kecil yang imut dan mengemaskan namun juga sering membuat orang tuanya mengurut dada karena tingkahnya. Berikut liputan singkat dari buah hati pasangan Akashi dalam menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya. warning : OOC, Typo, OC dll Didedikasikan untuk AkaFuri week #44/12week #Family #Mpreg


Disclaimer : kurobas hanya di miliki Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang, Ferl mah apa atuh, Cuma pinjam chara-charanya doang buat di yaoi-in wkwkwk…

Warning : Beward OOCness, Typo, OC, dll

* * *

Namanya Akashi Hiroyuki, anak tunggal dari pasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Kouki. Baru berumur dua tahun tapi sudah pintar berbicara —walaupun masih cadel—, rambutnya berwarna coklat seperti sang ibu dan matanya berwarna merah _magenta_ seperti sang ayah. tubuhnya tergolong gempal dan siapa pun pasti akan tergoda untuk mencubiti pipi _cubby_ anak itu.

Hiroyuki adalah anak yang aktif. Sebagai bayi yang baru bisa jalan, anak itu sering kali membuat repot sang ibu yang kewalahan mengejarnya kala ia berlari, dan larinya sungguh cepat, diiringi pantat besarnya yang geol kesana-kemari. Pun dengan Seijuurou, pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga itu sering kali dibuat mengurut dada kala melihat tingkah si buah hati.

Adapun kejadian dimana Seijuurou dan Kouki tengah berduaan di dalam kamar. Suasana mendukung, _mood_ mendukung, dan ruangan semakin memanas, di tengah-tengah kegiatan mulia mereka tiba-tiba ada yang buka pintu.

Bayi mungil itu masuk kamar dengan polosnya sembari mengucek matanya lucu, anak itu lalu berkata, "Mah~ pah~ Hilo mau minum cu— UWEEE! PAPAH KOK TINDIHIN MAMAH!" dan sore itu berakhir dengan Hiroyuki yang ngambek sama ayahnya karena telah menindihi ibunya.

Bersyukur malamnya Hiroyuki dengan sang ayah berhasil baikan setelah berjanji tidak akan menindihi ibunya lagi —setidaknya kalau mau ngapa-ngapain pastikan Hiroyuki sudah tidur nyenyak dan pintu kamar terkunci rapat—.

* * *

Seijuurou sering pulang lewat tengah malam dan pergi saat sang surya baru menampaki cakrawala, dan walaupun itu berarti ia tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan sang ayah, Hiroyuki cukup pintar untuk memahami kalau sang ayah sedang berkerja keras demi dirinya dan ibunya.

Namun ada kalanya si batita _brownies_ itu merasa kesepian dan ingin sang ayah hadir dalam acara kecil-kecilan yang biasa dirayakan sebuah keluarga yaitu, makan malam bersama. Dengan itu Hiroyuki akan mendatangi sang ibu di dapur dan menyodorkan _smartphone_ —milik sang ibu— dan meminta sang ibu agar menghubungi sang ayah.

"Mamah~ bisa towong telponin papah?" ujarnya dengan gaya cadelnya yang khas, bola-bola _magenta_ besarnya berkedip polos, dan _smartphone_ diangkat tinggi-tinggi menunggu sang ibu menyambutnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat imut, dan Kouki hampir kebablasan untuk menguyel anaknya sendiri saking gemasnya.

"Um… oke," berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan sang anak pria itu berkata, "Tapi mamah gak janji kalau papah bisa mengangkat telponnya, soalnya Hiro-chan juga pasti tahu kalau papah mungkin sedang sibuk, 'kan?"

Mengangguk paham batita itu berkata, "Un! Kalau tidak bica dihubungi cekalang, hilo akan coba lain wakchu buat hubungin papah," ujarnya mantap.

Kouki menghela nafas, pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala yang terkadang di tunjukan buah hatinya ini, '_Memang buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, ya_?' batinnya sembari tertawa hambar.

"Ya sudah, sini biar mamah hubungin papah," _smartphone_ berwarna putih tulang itu berpindah ketangan Kouki. Setelah menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya kesana-sini di layar _smartphone_-nya, Kouki menyerahkan kembali _smartphone_-nya pada Hiroyuki. Menunggu sebentar, dan _video call_ pun terhubung.

"Halo Hiro, ada apa nelpon papah?" dari balik layar _smartphone_ terpampang seorang pria tampan bersurai merah _magenta_ tengah tersenyum kalem, tangan bertumpuk di atas meja kerja.

"Papah, Hilo kangen. Papah cepet puwang yah?" mata kiri Seijuurou berkedut, kelereng _magenta_ milik sang anak membulat berkaca-kaca. Kyuuuuung!

'_Akh! Tidak, jangan tatapan itu lagi!_' Seijuurou tiba-tiba menggalau OOC.

"Iya, iya nanti papa usahain biar pulang cepat. Udah dulu ya, papa ada rapat dengan klien, ayo ucapkan '_bye-bye_',"

"_Bye_~" anak batita itu pun melambaikan tangannya lucu.

* * *

Akhirnya pada malam hari, Seijuurou pulang kerumah tepat pada jam makan malam dengan membawa tas kerja yang terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya dan map-map berisi berkas yang belum selesai diperiksa dan ditanda tangani diampit di samping.

Satu dari kebiasaan Hiroyuki jika ingin pergi tidur, yaitu : ia akan pergi ke kamar orang tuanya dengan buku dongeng di tangan, memanjat ranjang, dan meminta di bacakan dongeng sembari ia menyamankan diri di pelukan sang ibu sedangkan Seijuurou akan mulai membacakan dongeng dari buku yang tadi ia bawa.

Biasanya jika hampir pada akhir cerita Seijuurou dan Kouki akan mendengar dengkuran halus dari si buah hati dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan bila itu terjadi Seijuurou akan menutup buku dongeng yang tadi ia baca dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala sang anak.

Kouki lalu menggendong Hiroyuki kembali ke kamarnya dan meletakkan batita itu ke keranjang bayinya. Sebelum pergi Kouki akan menyempatkan diri untuk membelai lembut surai _brownies_ sang anak lalu turun ke pipi kenyalnya sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupat sayang di dahi sang buah hati sembari bergumam,

"Selamat tidur sayang, semoga mimpi indah."

Fin

Akhirnya bisa ikutan AkaFuri week di minggu-minggu terakhir yeeiy~ \\(^0^)/

_Well, _terima kasih udah mau mampir dan membaca cerita Ferl, di tunggu kritik sarannya.

Jaa~


End file.
